


Enough

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: If this was all they had left, it truly was enough.





	Enough

“It’s okay, Bill.”

“No, it isn’t.” he leaned down and kissed her, which only made it worse. His kisses weren’t like they used to be. Not sweet and soft, not promising. Now they were hard and sloppy, tasting of alcohol.

“Bill, please.” She pushed him away to catch her breath.

“Want you.”

He moved to her neck, planting soft kisses in that spot she loved so much. Maybe…  But no. She felt his flaccid cock brush against her center and any remaining arousal drained out of her.

“I know, hon. I’m tired though. How bout we sleep?” She couldn’t bear to tell him she didn’t want him, couldn’t imagine calling attention to his alcohol induced problem.

“I can do this.” He pawed at her breast and she bit her lip. If he knew how much it hurt, he’d drink even more.

She pulled his face to hers before he could catch her nipple in his lips. “Can you just…” Laura stopped, looking into his eyes and catching a glimpse of the man he used to be. He looked so broken now. She probably looked the same to him. And yet here they were. “I just want you to hold me. Is that okay?”

He smiled, his shaky hand running over her hair. “Whatever you want, Laura. That’s what I want to give you.”

She rose up and kissed him slowly, turning them on their sides. She broke the kiss, nuzzling her face into the curve of his neck. Here, he still smelled like the man she loved, no trace of the ambrosia invading her senses. She closed her eyes and breathed him in as he held her tight. “This okay?” he asked.

“Mm hmmm. This is good.”

They were silent for a time, but she knew he hadn’t fallen asleep. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, “I’m sorry, Laura.”

She shushed him. “You love me, Bill. And that’s enough.”

He kissed the top of her head before settling back into the pillow. As his breathing grew deeper, Laura prayed that cancer and alcohol wouldn’t take everything from them. If this was all they had left, it truly was enough.


End file.
